Envy
by diamantes
Summary: Here's one that tows the same plotline as Domestic, its just Riff's POV.
1. Beatspeed

  
  
The rain is pounding soundly down on the door of my rooftop. I have been told that it once led to an attic, but that portion, Master says, has long since fallen off of the castle.  
I like it that way, perhaps. I do not very well know what I truly like anymore. There is no mental pleasure and pain; there is only the physical. The drift of my beloved sister's hand across my chest, the shivering it ignites in my veins; the soft decrease of her voice from boistrous orgasmic howl to subordinate whisper; that is true pleasure, and true power. With Master I am powerless; the crack of his whip ever haunts my memories from when we all were young, and I knew nothing but pain.  
But I cannot bear to think of those quasi-forgotten days on a night such as this, as darkness prevails and only my candle flame has had the impertinence to flicker for the past hour.  
It is past two, but I will not sleep. I must have my sister here to lie beside me, to channel her sweet, luxurious warmth into my cadaverous shivering frame. Magenta. Even the name sounds remotely like some goddess, clad in silk, and reclining on some distant cloud of mist and fog and foam...ahhh, sister! How she would deserve such a fate, to be worshipped and waited upon as an immortal being; to never die! I should be by her side forever, to love and protect her, grant her whatever she may crave. Not that I wouldn't anyways. She is the most precious of all things on this earth-planet; and the freshest fruit in Transylvania. I would never have another. What else is there anyways.  
But as I lie here, waiting, I am disturbed. She has been gone some time, in the Master's quarters. I understand, of course, that she is merely performing her ancillary duties; that she truly loves me and only me, beautiful and bounteous as she is. But she has been away for many nights in a row now, each time longer than the last. The Master is beautiful as well! Could she be waning?  
There is, of course, the new girl here, with the crimson hair and the sparkling hat and tails. She squeaks like a strangled hyena when aroused and has proved most attractive at times, damn the bitch. I cannot conceive anything but mad jealousy when I think of her. For it is not just her beauty; I have seen Magenta looking.  
That girl is not the Master; Magenta can owe her nothing. If she so much as lays a claw upon my sister she will wish she had never become a Frankiefan. I will pinch her. Pinch her very, very hard.  
It cannot be three o'clock already! I must away to Frank's quarters; Magenta must be mine tonight. I can smell her licentious bloodstreams boiling. Morpheus, grant me speed, and prove me wrong in my suspicions!  
In a mad rush becoming that of a frightful fiend, I depart and head towards the Master's chambers. Surely she has tired of his assets by now. I must away, my sister is waiting...


	2. The Scent of Blood

  
_RiffRaff  
2:06am  
  
_My blood runs cold. My sister has pulled away from me tonight, and her head hangs between her knees as she huddles naked in a corner. I am done in emotionally, and physically I cannot bear her absence. I thought I had quenched myself of every breath of feeling, but with Magenta, not so. I must cleanse. I must purge. I must knife this out of me.  
  
_2:08am  
  
_It is nearly dawn now, the sun rises early in the hills of Frank's castle, but I am not touched by it. It has been too long. I cannot even let the rays of the first light shine and glint off of my long, fine knofe blade as I extract it from my homely little drawer. I cannot see it but I can sense its presence, slicing my skin, bringing my pestilent spirit a little closer to salvation, a littler fimer, and a little farther from doubt. The pain is exqisite, it is almost as good as the singing softness of my sisters body. I cannot bear it and so I yelp. It feels wonderful, but the lights come on elsewhere in the castle, and I hastily put it away again. I can see now the blood that seeps from my arms and legs and chest. What have I done to myself? Won't somebody see me like this? Won't Magenta notice? But then again, she already knows. It one of our dirty little secrets.  
Someone is coming. I cannot see who it is clearly, but I am scared, deliciously so. I want someone to want to hurt me, to complete the cycle of pain, but I can't always hope for the best that way. If it is Frank he will beat me, and that it in itself a pleasure to go with the pain! If it is my sister, I will be subjected to her sympathy, and oh how horrible and scrumptious that is! Oh the sweet soft slip of flesh against feeling, and I am raw emotion now and I need her now more than ever. A light is definitely heading this way, and I am ready.  



	3. Impeccable Slave

_RiffRaff  
4:11am  
  
_My licentious, foolish, backwardly sister has...no! I must not speak of her that way, for she is my goddess. I was simply speaking out of jealousy. Forgive me, Magenta my darling. It is my fault that my blood was too thin for you, my fault that my love was too impotent. I should have been punished far more severely than with your simple abandonment. Although, truth be told, that is the one thing that hurts me almost beyond the constraints of my own existence. O, cruel, wicked RiffRaff, see what my flaws have caused! My sister's unhappiness, and her perilous flight. O, silly, horrid, awful butler!   
I must cut myself for this, and this time I shall find a deep vein for my darling sister to drink from, to quench her thirst. But where is Magenta? I have not seen her face since daybreak, and the sun does continue to rise above the castle. Where could she be?  



	4. Vita Vicarium

_Riff  
5:32am  
  
_ I have finally spotted my beautiful sister, crawling about on her hands and knees in my bedroom. I will make myself known to her eventually, but I am currently fascinated by the swing of her rump, the pull of her hip, and the occasional skirt-shadowed fishnet tear that I long to regulate with these bony hands of mine. Oh, how the radiance of her white skin and wild hair seduces me with its gleaming! I can almost see through her skull, I am gazing so hard. It is all I can do to remain standing.  
A swift whisper of fabric against carpet....she stops! Has she heard me? Oh dearest sister, continue your progress away from my quivering knees, let me be a little longer anonymous, steeping in this puddle of drowsy lust. I am forsaken but for that elegant shiver of spine to posterior, propelled by your clean white arms, unwittingly wafting your scent towards me.  



End file.
